


Dark Desire

by Syren_Rivers



Series: His Plaything [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syren_Rivers/pseuds/Syren_Rivers
Summary: So this is just a one shot readerxMichael Myers fic for friends in a discord! Its a AU and modern times and just for fun!





	Dark Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot readerxMichael Myers fic for friends in a discord! Its a AU and modern times and just for fun!

You felt it.

Someone has been watching you lately and you didn't really understand how to feel about it. To those around you it creeped you out. However it secretly thrilled you. Someone was purposely watching you, always out of sight when you looked around. That delightful shock always ending between your legs when thinking about it. 

Who could be watching you? This has been going on for a few days now. Halloween was tonight. 

You're friends wanted to have a party but you weren't into such things. You wanted to watch horror movies, eat popcorn and give candy to children. 

Your Halloween costume was a spandex black catwoman suit. Blood red hair in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes shining under the black mask, red lipstick to match. No one needed to know that you wore this around the house just because you could. You felt sexy and powerful in it, the whip perfectly coiled at your side part of a fantasy you daydreamed about.

It was almost time for the kids to start coming around. Placing the bowl at the door you turned on the tv, Halloween started to play. They said Michael Myers was real, part of you hoped so. You always felt drawn to him, sure he was a killer but that only thrilled you further. The thought of being right on death's door with him around sent a shiver through your body. His bulky build, those big hands grabbing your throat while he stabbed you with his-

Your doorbell rang snapping you out of your thoughts. The subtle tingling between your thighs the only sign of your naughty thoughts.

Going to the door you opened it and smiled. "Happy Halloween!" You handed out candy to the children and waved as they left. 

This continued till curfew and the feeling of being watched never let up, you rubbed your thighs trying to ease the ache.

With the last group gone, bowl empty of candy, you went to your kitchen setting the bowl on the counter. Removing the mask you opened the fridge, and grabbed a strawberry daiquiri cooler. Twisting off the cap you brought it to your lips, the cool alcohol traveling down your throat. Going back to the living room you sat down to continue your Halloween marathon. 

"Honestly how can a man so quiet and deadly be so damn sexy!" You spoke to yourself as you watched Michael killer yet another person, "those girls are lucky to feel his hands on them. Dead or not." Finishing what could be your fifth or six cooler a sigh passed your lips.

"Id  ** _die _ ** to feel those hands on me along with other things."

If someone asked for your famous last words those would be it.

A hand grabbed your ponytail jerking your head back, your butcher kitchen knife gleaming against the glow of the tv. A man with a mask, Michael Myers mask to be exact looking down at you.

_ You moaned _ .

His grip loosened.

You were wet.

Biting your lip you slowly stood, the knife pressing against your chest when you stepped towards him. This man had been watching your every move. Could this really be Michael Myers in your home? Did he hear your comments? 

The pressure from the knife brought you back, god being one thrust away from being stabbed turned you on. Looking over him you desperately wanted to see what was underneath, without dying first.

"Are you the real Michael Myers i've heard about?"

No answer of course. 

"That'll be a yes." Spandex caved when he pressed the knife harder against your chest.

"Wait!"

Surprisingly he paused, as if waiting to hear you out. 

Who knew?

"Let's make a deal." Using one hand you pushed the knife away and stepped closer.

"You've been watching me," your voice turning into silken honey, "even if it's to kill me you heard what I said earlier. I bet you watched me pleasure myself over these past few days." Your other hand slowly inched up his chest, "I wonder if you heard me scream your name." 

Feeling his body stiffen you internally smirked, so under the killer was still a man. This man definitely had needs if his new predicament showed anything. 

Knowing you could very well be killed tonight you told yourself 'fuck it', might as well go out with a bang!

"Our deal is simple," your fingers played with the zipper to his suit, "if I can make you cum I live and you go about your life and I won't speak a word of this night. If I don't-" you made a stabbing motion towards your chest.

You gave him a moment, he may not be socially adept but he was still a human. A human that had needs whether or not he's been with someone or this being his first time. You had a feeling the latter is more likely but hey! You can be his first and very well his last. 

That would look good on a headstone.  _ She fucked Michael Myers to death. _

Feeling his eyes burn into your own, you decided he agreed to this since you weren't dead. Licking your lips you took his hand in yours, leading him up the stairs.

Some would call you crazy, and this was definitely crazy. You just made a deal with a killer that involves sex but fuck it, this man came with intent to kill and you wanted a good fuck. 

Leading him into your bedroom you guided him to the bed. With him sitting down you stood in front of him, you would need to lead this dance.

Grabbing the hand with the knife you helped him apply enough pressure to cut the suit but not your skin, "cut it off big guy."

Feeling the knife move down your body you felt flushed. The warmth growing and pooling between your legs, your juices soaking the suit. 

Michael cut the suit all the way down, how sweet of him. Slowly you slid off the suit, your milky skin becoming exposed.

A gasp escaped you as he placed the knife on one of your nipples, the peak hardening from the cool blade. So maybe he did know some things, maybe he was curious of how you would react. His other hand pinched your other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. So he was curious. 

Your soft moan seemed to encourage him because soon you felt the knife gently slice your breast. A red line contrasting against ivory skin. 

You wanted to see him, remove the mask and be able to kiss him. Without hesitation you slowly began to remove the mask, what really surprised you was the fact he let you do it. 

Pink lips, ash blonde hair, chiseled face and brown eyes so dark they looked black.

_ He was gorgeous  _

And he wasted no time latching onto the cut he made. 

That almost did you in. Your hands clutched his hair, the knife pressing against your side as he held you. His tongue lapping up your blood like a babe needing milk. 

This man was a sin and you were going to indulge.

Grabbing the zipper to his suit you pulled it down till it was necessary for you to step away to finish the job. The knife cutting your side in the process but it stung in a pleasurable way.

He didn't seem too pleased at being interrupted but he would live. You wanted to see what he was packing. Reaching the end of the line your hands caressed the abs that were now free.

Your hands soaking up his warmth as they traveled upward to push off his outfit. You wanted him. Now.

Tapping his hip he helped push the suit off his legs leaving him bare. 

You could swear you were drooling.

Ash blonde pubic hair was nestled above his thick cock. Thick and well endowed, oh you definitely wanted to be stabbed by that weapon he had hidden.

Being soaked lube wasn't needed, you were going to ride him like your life depended on it. 

Well technically it did.

Humming in approval you gently nudged him backwards further onto the bed so he laid on his back. Crawling up you stopped and licked the tip of his dick, the salty precum a good sign. He was enjoying this.

Taking him into your mouth you moaned at the realization your fantasy was happening. You were going to fuck your favorite horror slasher. 

The knife to your neck was a warning to stop now.

Not wanting to die just yet you listened and with a pop his cock was free from your mouth. Straddling him, you rubbed your cunt against his dick, your juices further lubricating him.

Lifting your hips you lined him up and slowly lowered yourself, taking him in inch by inch.

A mew passed your lips when you finally housed every inch of his manhood within you. You felt so full, a small bulge outlined your stomach because he was huge. Touching where the tip was you smiled down at him.

"Your cock is amazing."

Lifting yourself you began a pace that let you get used to his size. His cock rubbing every inch of your walls, sending shocks throughout your body. The knife cutting your skin, his hand rubbing your blood all over your body. 

It was sinfully sick and you basked in it.

You don't know when he abandoned the knife so he could hold your hips to take control of the pace but you couldn't care.

His thrusts were making you moan and cry out his name. He marked up your body for his pleasure. 

He sat up so he could lick your skin, cleaning the blood off you as he thrust up into with the new angle. Your cries only spurring the beast on. 

One hand pinched your nipple since he knew that was a thing you liked. It then continued on to your  _ throat _ .

He began to choke you, his pubic hair and pelvic stimulating your clit while he bucks into you like a wild animal only added to the kink. 

You're climax was close, you felt yourself becoming light headed as he tightened his grip. He was close too.

Your breathless cry was all you could muster as your orgasm tore through your body. You could feel his cock twitch as he released his seed inside you before your world went black.

* * *

  
_ Sore _

_ Content _

_ Satisfied  _

Ocean blue eyes slowly opened as you finally came to. 

You weren't in your own home anymore.

Strong arms were around your waist.

A smirk graced your lips as you cuddle closer to the chest against your back.

So you won the deal, and earned the role of plaything of your favorite horror slasher Michael Myers. At least you get to live another day and the morning wood poking your back was in need of attention. 

Feeling excitement starting to blossom you knew that you could get used to this.

Dancing on death's door could be rewarding after all.


End file.
